Masquerade
by rasillon
Summary: ok i added a new chapter sometime ago and noones reviewed it so i quit writing
1. Default Chapter

higher ground masquerade part one  
  
the characters that are from the fox family are yadda yadda yadda the   
characters that i created are mine.  
  
  
We see Peter sitting behind his desk and Sopie comes in bags packed.  
Peter "hey soph already for the conference"  
comes around embraces her and kisses her.  
  
Peter smiles and says "going to miss you while you are gone.Plus we   
have a 2 new admit his name is Troy kingston 15 yr old street kid out  
of Los Angeles dont know if he has family or not hes not talking.drugs  
alcohol anger you name it hes got it."  
  
Second Is Ben Davis 16 yr old always getting into fights and a very   
angry young man not sure why though."  
  
Soph "no ideas on either one of them huh"  
  
Peter smiles "and make our job easy no way"  
  
they both laugh and soon she is gone. Peter goes home the new admits   
come tomorrow.soon he is asleep and he hears a noise downstairs sensing   
a burglar he takes a baseball bat and sneaks up on the burglar and knocks  
him sensless and calls Curtis.  
  
While waiting for Curtis PEter pulls off the mask to find a 15 yr old boy.  
soon Peter is alone again and keeps thinking about the kid.  
  
Soon the day is here and Peter has Frank and Roger take care of the two  
admits. He goes into town and goes to court. Soon Curtis lets the kid  
out of the cell and the kid stands before PEter.  
  
PEter "you are now in my custody you do as I tell you and all will go well  
if not mess up big time and your going to prison enough charges to nail   
you as an adult'  
  
Soon they pull up to mount HOrizon   
  
Peter opens the kids door and says "welcome to mount Horizon Jeff"  
  
fade to black opening credits  
  
Masquerade paper faces on parade  
masquerade hide your face so the world will never find you  
(phantom of the opera by andrew lloyd webber) 


	2. Default Chapter

masquerade part 2  
  
  
We see the three boys sitting in three different rooms going through the  
process. Peter is with Troy and Sophie is with Ben and Frank is with   
Jeff. They had just been given the this is a safe place speech to all  
but Jeff Frank is going to give a slightly different speech to him.  
  
PEter is sitting next to troy. Troy is quiet. He is wearing rags very   
dirty. No other clothes or possessions with him.   
  
Peter seees hatred and a deadness in his face. peter sighs wondering   
what is going on with him.  
  
Troy is 5'7 110 pds sandy brown hair when clean. dark blue eyes. while  
being examined they found scars from wounds from unknown but apparently  
knife wounds all over his body. Troy is also a mute but there is no  
evidence of why. No damage to his laranyx or anything.  
  
PEter says "Troy We are here to help you. If you will just let us."  
He thinks what kinda trauma that makes you silent hasnt spoken a word  
since he was picked up months ago and he rarely writes anything.  
  
Peter " We are going to put you in the cliffhangers group. We are adding  
three new boys to that group." HE leans forward " Your buddys for your  
first day is named Scott you will meet him later. If at any time you   
want to talk day or night. Just come and see me."  
  
Takes Troy to the cliffhangers cabin and shows him his bed and lets him   
get settled in.  
  
  
Meanwhile with Sophie. Ben is being difficult and cant stay still.  
very angry and defiant. Sophie finally gives up and takes him to the   
cabin and introduces Troy and Ben to each other.  
  
meanwhile with Frank. Jeff just sitting there silent.  
  
Frank " you are here against my best judgement. Peter thinks we can   
help you. Its not going to be easy we will hold your butt to the fire  
closer than anyone else. Remember you screw this up and you are going   
to spend a great deal of time in adult prison. Remember that."  
  
Has Roger take him to his cabin and meets his new roomies.  
  
the other cliffhangers are meeting with Peter and Sophie as Frank walks in  
they are upset about the new guys.  
  
Auggie " Man these three are way out there problems wise. Bad idea   
putting them with us is not a good idea man."  
  
Scott "I must agree with Auggie. Put them in ridge runners or start a   
new group'  
  
David " how come no new chicks man"  
  
Peter sighs "they are now part of the cliffhangers so get use to it"  
  
to be continued  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter

masquerade: PEters wrath  
  
The old cliffhanger boys walk into the the cabin reluctantly. They look at ben Jeff and troy sitting   
or lying on their beds.  
  
ben who is their age is 6 foot two.black hair brown eyes.neatly dressed.But with a scowl on his face.  
they guys steer clear of him.  
  
  
Looks at Jeff. They dont like him since he broke into Peters home and that is how he ended up here.  
Jeff is 6'4" 180 pds he has no emotions on his face just staring into space.  
  
SCott walks up to Jeff and " hi im Scott im your first day buddy im to show you where everything is  
and show you are routine.  
  
Not a word but he follows scott out the door.  
  
David goes over to Ben and "hi im David im your first day buddy(Peter has a really weird sense of   
humor putting these two together)  
  
Ben reluctantly follows him outside.  
  
Exra walks up to Troy and "hi Im ezra im your first day buddy. And they walk out without a word from  
each other more.  
  
Soon at lunch the kids avoid the newbies and even the cliffhangers dont let them sit at their table.  
Peter sees this and is livid.  
  
He orders Scott david and Ezra into his office.  
  
Peter "at one time or another when you three came here. you werent very friendly and cooperative with   
us or the other kids. So im telling you give them a chance or face my wrath.   
  
Two weeks later at group meeting Peter makes an announcement  
  
Peter " since you guys cant seem to get along with the newbies im taking us out on a quest"  
  
Jules whines "why and for how long?"  
  
Peter "tell this group acts like a group" "now go pack we leave at sunrise"  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
  



End file.
